Someday
by shooting star180
Summary: Sequal to a moment like this. Sky and Blooms futer together. Songfic!


SEQUEL TO THE SEQUEL! LOL, Hey y'all! This is S.S180, here to write the final story in this group. I hope you enjoy this. It's son then how it relates to the story, ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club or the song Someday.

* * *

Someday

Bloom was pacing back and fourth in the hallway of the castle. Her blue chiffon dress swished back and fourth. Something had happened last night, and now it took its tole. Bloom was nervous.

Nothing seems the be the way

That it used to

It wasn't like before when she could tell Sky anything that was bothering her. No, this was different. She hadn't had practice for something like this. The was never a school course on... Oh God. Was that the palace doors?

Everything seems shallow

God give me truth

Now she had to tell him sooner. She shook her head mumbling " God, help me through this." She needed truth, was she truly ready for this? Was it time for her to... Oh there's Sky in the throne room.

In me

And tell me somebody's watching

Over me

Bloom sat back in the shadows. Watching him, hoping that God at that moment was watching over her. Hoping that this would be easier then it really was. Why was this so hard to do? She thought she would understand by now?

And that is all I'm praying is that

Someday.

I will understand

In God's whole plan

And what he's done to me.

Bloom smiled, she knew one day she would, she wished she did now, but she did know she would understand it all with time and experience. When she was once again... " Hi Bloom, why are you standing over there?"

Oh but maybe

Someday I will breathe

" Sky, I have something to tell you." She took a deep breath.

Then I'll finally see

I'll see it all in my baby.

" Were going to be parents." Sky's eyes grew wide, and then he smiled and pulled Bloom close in a kiss.

" Best news I've heard all day."

Don't you run too fast my dear

Why don't you stop?

9months later Bloom was in her bed, Doctors hovering above her. This baby definitely didn't want to wait. Contractions were not very spaced.

Just stop and listen to your tears

They're all you've got

Bloom heard a baby cry.

" You have a daughter." The doctor said.

" That's wonderful," Bloom said, " but why do I still feel contractions?"

" Oh my, We've got twins!"

It's in you

You see somebody's watching

Over you

Sky also heard the cry. He tried to go in, but the nurse wouldn't let him in.

" What are you doing? I want to see my child."

"Don't you mean children sir? She's having twins."

' Oh god,' Sky thought ' please let everything come out ok.'

And that is all I'm praying is that

Someday

You will understand

In God's whole plan

And what he does to you

Sky was nervous. Is this what God did to men? He made women mothers and fathers nervous? Someday he will figure it out.

Oh, but maybe

Someday you will breathe

'It's all right.' Sky kept telling himself ' just take a deep breath.'

And you'll finally see

You'll see it all in your baby

" Your majesty you now have a daughter...

You'll see it all in your baby

And a son."

No moment

Will be more true

Then the moment

I look at you

King ' Zack', as he was named, grew up with his twin Queen 'Zoey' right by his side. Later Zoey left to claim the kingdom of Sparxs and Zack stayed in his father's kingdom. Each found a soul mate.

It's in you

You see somebody's watching

Over you

Before Bloom passed her Sparxs tiara to Zoey she said " just remember, When you find your mate don't be afraid to talk to him."

Sky gave his peace of advice to Zack as he handed his crown " Remember; your wife is your true love. Treat her well."

Zacks kingdom and Zoey's kingdom were allies, and there generations lived on and on. Every time it seemed to always be twins and each time the girl would get Blooms passed down Dragonfire. Everyone lived on happily ever after._And that is all I'm praying is that _

_Someday_

_You will understand_

_In God's whole plan_

_And what he does to you._

_Oh, but maybe_

_Someday you will breathe_

_Then you'll finally see_

_You'll see it all in your baby_

_You'll see it all in your baby_

_You'll see it all in your baby_

_You'll see it all in your baby_

**_The end._**

* * *

This mini series is now complete. You like it? Toodles!

S.S180


End file.
